Great Dish Up!
by LeeVara
Summary: "Aku akan berusaha membuat ia menyukaiku!"/"aku tak peduli denganmu,meladenimu saja sudah menghabiskan waktuku"/ summary gagal! -,- GS HaeHyuk! GS YeWook! oneshoot


Great Dish Up!

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Cast: Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook

and other ^^

Disclaimer: Walau ini ff remake, tapi ceritanya udah diubah dan ini ff milik saya. Cuma pinjem nama mereka karena gratis(?)

Warning: GS fanfiction! abal, gaje, typo bertebaran -_-

**Annyeong! Author balik lagi dengan ff abal -_- karena lagi nyari ide buat ff 'Complicated' jadi bikin oneshoot aja dulu ^^v ini ff remake, dibuat dari komik yang judulnya sama *ketauan males mikir* tapi ff ini ga ngikutin secara keseluruhan, cuma ngambil konflik cinta segitiganya =)) mian kalo kebanyakan dialog karena susah untuk ngambil cerita dari komik ._. ****enjoy! ** ^^

_**Great Dish Up!**_

"Chullie lihat! Kita sekelas lagi!" seru Hyukjae kepada sahabatnya, Heechul.

"Kita juga sekelas dengan Bummie, Wookie, Teukkie dan Minnie loh!" seru Ryeowook tak kalah senang dengan Hyukjae. Karena saking asyiknya mengobrol, Hyukjae tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"A...aduh..." rintihnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya seorang _namja, _yang membuat Hyukjae tersipu.

"Dasar! Hampir saja kau menyeruduk perutku... hati-hati dong! Dasar monyet kecil!" bentak _namja _itu dan kemudian pergi.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" teriak Hyukkie. _Namja _tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Lee Donghae" jawabnya tak acuh.

"_Gomawo _sudah menolongku, Lee Donghae-ssi!" laki-laki itu tak menjawab kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Benar benar tak tahu etika! Hyukkie-ya, kau tak apa-apa kan?" kata Heechul seraya mendekati Hyukjae yang terpaku, tetap melihat lurus ke arah namja itu.

_**Great Dish Up!**_

Hyukjae yang sedang makan bersama teman-temannya yang lain itupun mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Setelah kejadian itu, hatimu terpaut padanya _eoh_?" tanya Kibum, temannya yang memakan bekal makan siangnya sambil membaca

"Apa yang kaurasakan? Apakah seperti mendapatkan tendangan tingkat 3 dari belakang olehnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkikik.

"Waeyo Minnie-ah? Kenapa tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anniyo, hanya saja bagi Hyukkie apa bagusnya Donghae-ssi? Orang bermulut kasar seperti dia sih aku tak tahan." komentar Heechul yang memakan bekalnya sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya itu.

"Tapi dulu Chullie juga pernah mendekatinya bukan? Waktu mendekati Donghae, apa yang diucapkannya?"

"Iya! _Namja_ itu! Di hadapanku dia bilang sambil teriak-teriak 'Jangan dekat-dekat _yeoja_ sialan!' Mentang mentang dia punya tampang yang lumayan, dia jadi bersikap seenaknya!" jelas Heechul bersungut-sungut(?)

"Iya sih,tapi bagi Donghae kalau kebiasaannya bermulut kasar sih sudah biasa." timpal seorang _yeoja_ yang menghampiri mereka berempat dan mulai membuka bekalnya, diikuti dengan seorang _yeoja._

"Wookie-ah! Teukkie-ah!" seru Heechul

"Rapat klub menyanyi sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum

"Sudah..."

"Ryeowook! Leeteuk!" panggil seseorang dengan suara berat. Mereka yakin itu suara _namja. _"Aku kembali kekelas ya." kata _namja _itu sambil tersenyum dan berkedip ke arah Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah, sementara Teukkie hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah _namja_ itu. Setelah _namja _itu pergi, tentu saja keempat orang itu langsung meledek Ryeowook yang mukanya masih memerah.

"Siapa itu Wookie-ah?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tampan juga, _namjachingu-_mu?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya menggelang pelan.

"Asyik ya, Wookie-ah punya _namjachingu _tampang dan sifatnya bagus." komentar Kibum

" Kesal ih! Kim Jongwoon dari kelas 2-B itu kan aku yang naksir!" gumam Heechul

"_Anniyo_! Dia itu bukan _namjachingu-_ku!" kata Ryeowook sambil manyun.

"Tapi.. bisa saja kan kau menyukai sahabat sejak kecilmu itu?" goda Sungmin

" Dia itu _namjachingu-_nya Teukkie!" kata Ryeowook yang menunjuk Leeteuk dengan sendok.

"_Jinjja_?!" tanya mereka serempak, sementara Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Wah Teukkie-ah _daebak_! Mempunyai _namjachingu_ seperti Kim Jongwoon-ssi!" seru Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah, waktu makan siang tinggal 5 menit lagi loh!" kata Ryeowook yang berusaha menghentikan acara keantusiasan teman-temannya itu.

"_Mwo_?! Aku belum makan sama sekali!" teriak Heechul, Hyukjae, dan Sungmin bersamaan

_**Great Dish Up! **_

"Ikan..." panggil Hyukjae

"Apalagi, monyet kecil?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit terhenti melihat mangkok yang dipegang oleh Hyukjae.

"A..apa itu?" tanyanya

"Ini? Ini ramyeon. Jam ke-4 tadi siswi dikelas kita kan ada kelas ada pelajaran memasak, jadi..."

"Bukan itu!" potong Donghae.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Hyukjae masih dengan _puppy eyes-_nya itu. Donghae menghela napas kemudian membuka mulutnya

"Aku sudah katakan, namaku Donghae! Dan satu lagi, jangan pedulikan aku! Aku tak tertarik padamu! Meladenimu saja sudah menghabiskan waktuku! Paham kan kau, monyet kecil cere..."

"Aku mengerti! Sekarang makan ramyeon-nya!" kata Hyukjae yang sempoyongan karena tidak pernah memasak hingga 2 jam pelajaran lamanya (1,5 jam). Badannya yang tak stabil itu membuat ia menabrak _namja _dibelakangnya yang juga tak melihat dimana Hyukjae berada.

Duk! "Mian aku menabrakmu!Wah! Ramyeon-nya tumpah!" kata Hyukjae yang langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan tumpahan ramyeon itu sebisanya.

"Mianhae, Aku tak melihat ke depan." kata _namja_ itu sambil meminta maaf dan membantu Hyukjae membersihkan tumpahan ramyeon itu.

"Ne, _Cheoman _Jongwoon-ssi" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau teman se-klub Teukkie dan Wookie kan?" _ namja _itu hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Teukkie dan Wookie?" tanya _namja_ itu

"Sebentar lagi juga keluar dari ruang masak..."

"Lalu? Tidak meminta maaf pada monyet itu? Dasar bedebah!" bentak Donghae.

"Dia duluan yang minta maaf kan? apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada dia karena kau menumpahkan ramyeon yang sudah dibuat dengan susah payah?!" lanjutnya seraya memukul dinding di dekatnya

"I..ikan, masalah ramyeon-nya tak usah dipermasalahkan..." bisik Hyukjae agar keributan tidak terjadi.

" 'Donghae' sudah monyet diam saja. Aku tak memaafkannya karena tidak merasa bersalah padamu." membuat hati Hyukjae berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf! Tapi..." kata Jongwoon terputus "Aku tak merasa punya salah denganmu!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari ruang masak. "Mereka kan tidak saling kenal, tapi kenapa mereka bertengkar?" gumamnya. Leeteuk menunjuk ke arah Hyukjae yang masih berusaha membersihkan ramyeon yang tumpah.

"Olala~ Pantas! Itu rupanya..." gumam Ryeowook lagi.

"_Waeyo_, Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook beralih pada Yesung

"Aku mau membicarakan acara penyambutan anggota baru." jelas Yesung singkat.

"Ya sudah, kalian ke ruang klub saja duluan, aku menyusul..." kata Ryeowook kemudian mendekat ke arah Donghae.

"Nah! Bantu Hyukkie ne? Ramyeon itu dibuatnya dengan susah payah hanya untukmu, wajar kalau Hae tak memaafkannya. Kau memang baik!" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku..." kata katanya terputus karena Ryeowook sudah berlari meninggalkannya dan... monyet kecil ini.

"Oi! _Gwaenchana?_" tanya Donghae pelan. Hyukjae hanya terdiam. "Monyet kau kenapa?"

"HUAHAHAAHA! _Gwaenchana!_ Bukan Hyukkie namanya kalau depresi akibat hal semacam ini!" tawa Hyukjae.

"Selain itu... memang ramyeon ini tak bisa dimakan. Tapi hikmahnya, aku jadi tahu lagi kebaikan ikan." kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis, membuat detak jantung Donghae 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ah~ jadi malu..." katanya sambil berjalan. Donghae hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu

_**Great Dish Up!**_

"Donghae-ya!" teriak seseorang dengan nada riang dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"_Waeyo_, Wookie-ah?"

"Yesung... putus dengan Teukkie..." gumamnya.

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Donghae seraya mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Teukkie bilang, dia putus dengan Yesung karena aku... dan bilang dia juga sudah merelakan Yesung untukku. Dan Teukkie juga bilang bahwa Yesung menyukaiku... dan kami sudah berpacaran."

Deg! Donghae kesal mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau Yesung berpacaran dengan Ryeowook, berarti akan semakin sulit baginya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook. Ia menyerah sekarang.

"Wo...wookie-ah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Donghae gugup 'ini pertama dan terakhir Wookie-ah.' gumamnya dalam hati

"Tentu saja boleh, apa?" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook dan mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya. Ia melepas pagutan itu dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bingung.

'Semoga perasaanku bisa menghilang dengan cepat' gumamnya dalam hati. Tak terasa air matanyapun jatuh, meleleh di pipinya. Sementara itu, dibalik tembok, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, dan tak pelak, gadis itupun juga menangis.

_**Great Dish Up!**_

Hyukjae melihat semuanya, di depan matanya. Bahwa Donghae, orang yang sangat disukainya, menyukai temannya, Ryeowook. Ia tak melihat di depannya ada seorang _namja _ yang sedang bernyanyi .

"Aww!" Rintihnya ketika bokongnya sukses mencium tanah.

"Loh... Hyukkie?" kata _namja _itu. Melihat Yesung, airmatanya yang sudah ia tahan kembali keluar juga

"Jongwoon! Aku mau bercerita!" serunya.

"_Kajja_, ceritalah! dan satu lagi, panggil aku Yesung saja!" Hyukjae-pun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan hal tadi. Wajah Yesung memerah menahan amarah ketika ia mendengar Donghae mencium Ryeowook.

"Ikan murahan itu! Akan kupukul ia!" teriak Yesung yang mau pergi menemui Donghae, tapi dicegah oleh Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah... Dia berlaku seperti itu agar bisa melupakan Wookie-ah. Aku juga sakit melihatnya, tapi kita harus sabar Jongwoon..." mereka pun terdiam, menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Yesung-ah, kau lebih menyukai Wookie-ah atau menyanyi?"

"Dua-duanya kusukai. Tapi kau tahu hal apa yang kusukai darinya? Suaranya saat menyanyi. Walaupun ia terlihat labil, cengeng, tapi aku tahu, bahwa ia memiliki kebaikan dan kelebihan." ungkap Yesung.

"Yesung... kau tahu kalau aku menyukai Donghae?"

"Aku tahu dari caramu manatapnya. Apalagi dari gerak-gerikmu." ujar Yesung. "Hei mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" kata Yesung dan kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Dulu aku itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyanyi, apalagi mempunyai klub seperti sekarang ini. Wookie-lah yang membujuk _eomma_-ku untuk memperbolehkan aku menyanyi. Itulah yang membuatku tambah suka padanya." Hyukjae hanya diam, memahami bahwa Ryeowook berarti dalam hidup Yesung.

"Kau menyukai Donghae karena dia berarti dalam hidupmu kan? Kejarlah. Jangan putus asa, ne?" kata Yesung menyemangati Hyukjae.

"_Gomawo_, aku sudah lebih baikan." katanya seraya berpisah dengan Yesung.

'Aku bertekad, bahwa aku akan membuat Donghae menyukaiku dengan caraku sendiri!'

_**Great Dish Up!**_

"Ikan~ ini bekalmu hari ini~" panggil Hyukjae riang.

"Tidak perlu!" bentak Donghae.

"_Waeyo_? Bekal hari ini enak loh. Isinya daging asam manis spesial keluarga Lee..." kata Hyukjae masih pantang menyerah juga.

"Daging asam manis?" katanya sambil menimang-nimang kotak bekal itu. "Kalau kau yang bikin, yang ada tidak bisa dimakan." kata Donghae yang acuh tak acuh.

"_Andwae! _Ini enak!" Donghae terkikik melihat ulah Hyukjae. 'monyet ini memang mudah untuk digoda.' pikir Donghae.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tak suka denganmu!"

"Tapi... aku akan membuat Ikan jatuh cinta padaku!"

'Cukup monyet! Kau mau membuat aku menyukaimu seberapa besar lagi? ' gerutu Donghae dalam hati

"Hyukkie! Hae-ya! Pagi~" sapa Ryeowook yang datang dengan Yesung. Yesung pun melempar senyum. Hyukjae membalas senyuman itu, sementara Donghae sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Dasar! Seperti biasa dia tak punya sopan santun!" komentar Yesung.

"Haha, sudahlah. Lebih baik kau ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." kata Ryeowook menenangkan.

"_Arraseo_! Hyukkie-ya, aku titip dia ya? Jangan sampai ia di terkam oleh ikan itu!"

"_Ne_!" jawab Hyukjae. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Kelas mereka yang terletak di paling pojok dan agak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya

"Kau! Beraninya!" Teriak seorang _namja_ -yang setelah mereka ketahui _namja_ itu Yesung-. Dan mereka tambah terkejut bukan main karena yang dia pukul adalah Donghae. Donghae hanya terlihat pasrah ketika dipukuli oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung mencoba melerai mereka berdua, sementara Hyukjae, hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan ingin minta tolong. Ingin rasanya ia menolong, tapi kakinya serasa ditarik oleh tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kakinya saat ia berlari, sambil menangis.

_**Great Dish Up!**_

Ryeowook masuk ke kelasnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Matanya sembab habis menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan teman-temannya, hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"_Gwaenchana_, Wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kau kelihatannya sedih sekali. Wae?" tanya Sungmin

"Pasti kalau bukan karena kura-kura itu pasti si ikan!" komentar Heechul

"Cerita saja Wookie..." kata Kibum. Semua temannya mencoba menghibur Wookie, terkecuali Hyukjae. Ryeowook melihat Hyukjae dengan tatapan bahwa dibalik kesedihannya, ada kesenangan. Seperti ingin memberikan suatu kabar gembira. Tapi Hyukjae malah mengganggapnya itu adalah tatapan sinis.

"Huh! Udara disini panas! Aku lebih baik keluar!" kata Hyukjae dengan maksud mengejek. Tapi saat ia dipintu kelas, ia tak sengaja menabarak Donghae. Mereka saling bertatapan, dan kemudian saling menghindari. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik ke Hyukjae.

"Kutunggu kau sehabis pulang sekolah, diatap sekolah ne?" katanya dengan senyuman yang tulus, senyuman yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Hyukjae hanya terdiam. Ryeowook dan Donghae hanya memberikan kedipan mata sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka sudah berhasil

_**Great Dish Up!**_

"Hyukkie-ah!" panggil Ryeowook saat melihat Hyukjae sedang duduk di taman.

"Ne?" jawabnya malas.

"Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini Donghae ulang tahun!" seru Ryeowook riang. Ia berpikir bahwa Hyukjae akan antusias, tapi malah sebaliknya.

"Terus? Harus koprol sambil bilang wow gitu? *korban iklan -..-* dan lagipula tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan aku sudah tidak peduli padanya." ujarnya sinis.

"Mian kalau aku ada salah! Tapi niatku tulus ingin membantumu Hyukkie-ah... kita teman bukan?" Hyukjae-pun berpikir. 'Tak ada salahnya kan?'

"Ne~ kau punya resepnya?"

"Tentu!" jawab Ryeowook antusias. Ia tahu bahwa temannya ini tak bisa berlama-lama marah dengannya. "Mau kubantu?" Hyukjae menggeleng.

"Waeyo? Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Aku akan berusaha dengan kekuatanku sendiri! Wookie harus menyemangatiku!"

"NE! HWAITING HYUKKIE-AH~" teriak Ryeowook.

"Wookie! Kau tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu!" protes Hyukjae sementara Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

_**Great Dish Up!**_

Hyukjae membawa kue tart buatannya setelah gagal dua kali membuatnya*poor Hyukkie* dan pergi menuju atap sekolah. Disana ia tidak melihat Donghae. Ia hanya duduk di bangku taman panjang dan memetik sebuah bunga yang ada di rumah kaca atap sekolah itu.

Ia memandang pemandangan Seoul sore hari yang begitu indah -seraya memetik bunga yang dipetiknya, tentu saja- entah kenapa pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap. Sesorang menutup matanya.

"Tak kusangka kau membuat kue ulangtahun yang indah untukku." kata seseorang -yang ia yakini seorang _namja-_ dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ya?" tanyanya setelah _namja_ itu membuka matanya.

"Baguslah, kau tak memanggilku ikan lagi."

"Oh ya, _Saengil chukkae_ ikan~" kata Hyukkie setelah ia menyalakan sebuah lilin kecil di atas kue tart mini-nya itu.

"_Gomawoyo_, monyet~" kata Donghae sambil mencium bibir Hyukjae, jelas membuat Hyukjae kaget dan gelagapan. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Kau tahu sesuatu monyet? Pada saat aku dipukul oleh Yesung _ddangkoma _itu, aku bilang padanya. Bahwa aku menuntaskan semua perasaanku pada Ryeowook. Dan sekarang aku akan memulainya lagi, bersamamu." Hyukjae mulai menangis mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"Kau tahu lagi monyet? Aku sangat suka masakanmu! Aku sering menolaknya kan? Tetapi aku tetap memakannya bukan? Berarti aku menyukai masakanmu!"

"Hiks..." isak Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau menangis? _Uljima_! Sekarang..." Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae. "Would you be my girlfriend, my little lovely monkey?"

"Ne..." Donghae memeluk kembali Hyukjae erat dan bagi Donghae, ulangtahunnya kali ini adalah yang teristimewa baginya.

_**Fin**_

**Epilog**

_'Kau kenapa waktu itu tak menyatakan perasaanmu ke Wookie? dan dengan beraninya kau menciumnya!'_

_'Tapi, aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menuntaskan perasaanku.'_

_'Mwo? maksudmu?'_

_'Karena... aku sudah menuntaskan perasaanku pada Ryeowook dan akan memulainya lagi, dengan Hyukkie.'_

__**Another Epilog**

**"kita akhirnya lulus Donghae-ya!" seru _yeoja_ itu sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Sementara kekasihnya tertawa kecil melihat yeojachingu-nya.**

**"kau antusias sekali Hyukkie..." gumam Donghae**

**"tentu! dengan nilai bagus seperti ini aku bisa masuk Seoul Art Culture Institute."**

**"_andwae chagiya~_"**

**"_Waeyo?_"**

**"aku mau... kau menikah denganku!"**

**"eh?! jangan seperti anak kecil! aku kan tidak populer"**

**"tetap saja~ aku kan takut kalau kau diambil orang" kata Donghae manja. "Bahkan, kalau kita menikah, aku akan mengurungmu dikamar dan me'_yadongi'_mu huheheehe" lanjutnya yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Hyukjae.**

**"_Appo chagiya_~"**

**"kau menyedihkan!" teriak Hyukjae dan kemudian ****tertawa lepas meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berbicara dengan gaya aegyo yang memualkan itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Abal banget kan ya? Dan kalau author pikir, ini ga sama banget sama komiknya, dan ga nyambung sama judulnya -_- tapi yang penting jadi kan ffnya, chingu? Mian bangeeeeeet kalo Hyuk jadi cengeng, karena menurut author, tokoh utama komiknya cengeng -_-v awalnya mau pake karakternya Ryeowook, tapi karena tokoh utama itu dipanggilnya monyet, jadinya pake Eunhyuk #digeplakhyuk. Sekian ya dari LeeVara~ Review jangan lupa ^^d**


End file.
